blood plus frst meeting of Shiori and Aubrianna
by Aubrianna Goldsmith
Summary: auburn is one of Divas children and Shiori is Davids and Julias baby Girl


_it was late in the night was nice and cool outside were the stars sill out as a storm broke in thouth over the Opera house in new york were the fighting with the two Queens grow close to a end but then as the ending blow's of there swords almost make in though there tummys Diva pulled back and looked over at her babys who was sill within there cocoons as she would look over at saya with her dark glowing blue eyes she would smile a bit and tossed her sword down she would say Big sister ..i wish to end this fight..i want to watch and be there with my children..as she was gone with her babys _

13 years later

*a young girl with dark royal blue eyes would be walking in to her class room she is wearing a long black dress with a bit of a pale skin like tone which she looked around and would walk to her desk and sits down in the chair she would then open up the desk and pull out a juice pack which it was a dark red and was a bit warm she would open the pack up and drink it slowy she would sit the bag down and would giggle a bit she looks up at the teacher she could hear his heart beat but his heart beat was jumping like he was a bit fearful but the Young girl with dark royal blue eyes paid it no mind at all as a hour past the class was over she would stand up and walked for the door but then would look around with her head as she smells a blood type which was a AB- she would turn around and look down and would see a dirty blond with brown eyes behind her oddly this young blond was about 8 years old and yet shes in her class she looked a bit confused she would turn around. to her * hello..there little Girl....what is you're Name....

Shiori:.i am ..silverstein .Shiori .and who are you .....*she asked looking up in to this Girl's dark royal blue eyes she would walk back a bit *

Girl: i am Goldsmith Auburn *she said with a light smile she would giggle a bit as she would rub Shiori's cheek gently she would bite her lip a bit her long black dress she would walk down the hall way as she turned her head over to see Shiori who seemed to be following her she would turn around * what is it ..

Shiori:..umm well....you seem to be nice..but there are bulllys who like to pick on me.... can i stay with you a bit.....plaese.

Auburn:*she would roll her eyes and would get down on one knee she would giggle a bit but looked a bit annoyied * sure.... and how did you get up in this gade are you a bit to young for this class ?

Shiroi:She blushed a little and looked at her feet. "Well...my mother's a doctor. She's been giving me extra lessons since I was little so...I was bumped up a grade." She said gently. "That's why I'm being picked on." She replied.*

Auburn:*she would giggle lightly at her closing and opening up her royal blue eyes she looked down and over at them bullys she broke out in a other giggle she would Walk for a car she turned her head back over to Shiori pulling a blue rose from her dresses front tossing it to Shiori and would move her hand out to Nathen and smiled a bit* welll..Shiori it looks like its time to go..home...*she said sitting in the back as Nathen would get in and Drive off*

Shiori:*she would take the blue rose and looked back up at her smling a bit* i can't wait...i want to meet her again..till tomorrow*she said walking for the bus and looked over and acting like she did not see her Father she would walk in on the bus*

-next school day-

Auburn:*she would step out of the car and smiled as nathen drive away she would walk for the doors to her School and would then turn her head over seeing a Goup of big bullys around some one she would smell her new blue rose and started to open the doors to her school room as she Heard a Girls voice one that she knew from monday she turned her head looking over at them pullin out a bottle and opened it up taking a drink her eyes then looked down she would walk for them garbing his arm pushing him back and then garbed the Other one tossing him ten feet with one hand she looked down at the beaten up Shiori she looked at the other boys as they came for her as she bites her lip to keep her hunger down*

boy 1: you're a monster you're way to little to think you can beat us all *he said looking at her with a mean look he ran for her and tired to hit her but was to slow*

boy 2:*he garbed her from behind and holds her in place * shes strong

Auburn:*she would make a face her eyes would start to glow as Boy1 started hitting her in the tummy her throat would starrt to burn she then bit down in to boy 2's arm she would start sucking his blood and broke it she pulled on it and tossed him in to the other one she would then walk to Shiori and picked her up she would then let out a light sign* you both broke my Blue rose ....i shell tell mommy *she said she would then walk with Shiori would was Hardly hurt * are you ok little girl ?

Shiori:*she looked down and then up at Auburn and back at her hands * i am fine....is you're mother Diva?.....*she said rubbing her left hand she would bite her lower lip she would then miss around wiith her school books waitting for this Royal blue eyed girl to tell her*

Auburn:..yes she is ..ok Shiori she is...*she said softy looking around feeling off more then before her royal blue eyes would open wide she bites her lower lip she sit down next to shiori and would then notice a man in black over coat with a hood blocking himself from the light but he was then gone right after she should up and closed her eyes and opened them again* ...i would have to make a call....this is not good

Shiori: ok *she said looking over at Auburn a bit confused and was a bit worried she remembers what her mother and father told her about Diva she keeps a hold of her books and stood up staying next to auburn*

Auburn:*she would walk for the pay phone and picked it up as it was dead she lowerd the phone she then looked over at shiori and Gulpped a bit * ...i think i should sing .....i ..think that would help.....*she said moving her hands in font of her as she would sing her mothers song that would be relaxing Shiori and most others but then a Human garbed his chest over the singging as she would keep singing her song then would stop she smiled and looked down at Shiori * i love that song it always helps me to feel better ..*she said smiling a bit*


End file.
